Finding Sarah
by No Fate 1990
Summary: She was my mother and protector. Her life before me was a mystery.
1. mystery

She was my mother and protector. Her life before me a mystery. She refused to reopen that Pandora's box. She dropped few hints here and there. I longed for the whole truth though. I assume everything

changed the moment that I was born. It was like she experienced a great awakening. I was her only hope. Her life didn't have a purpose or meaning without me. I shaped the direction of her future. Only

death, my sacrifice could liberate her.


	2. Inbetween Worlds

Date: 2-12-1965

City: Phoenix City, Arizona

Place: A house

Situation: Sarah's biological father, Deacon Wilson has traveled back in time. Lucille Constance Jones (Deacon's African American girlfriend) is a fellow resistance fighter. They have a newborn baby girl named Coral Autumn Wilson. Coral was born on 12-25-2014. Deacon and Lucille are from the year 2015. Although Deacon and Lucille are dating, Deacon's mission is to protect Olivia Shepherd (Sarah's biological mother).

Scene: The Den

Action: Frightened, Lucille watches the violent civil rights marches on television. Peacefully, Coral rests in Lucille's arms. Deacon is preparing his lunch for school at the time.

Lucille (crying): Those are my people on the screen that are getting abused

Deacon: I don't understand why you are interested in civil rights

Lucille (sobbing): I want to vote and use public facilities

Deacon: You wouldn't be in this position if you didn't come with me to 1965

Lucille (breastfeeding Coral ): We are a family. We need to stick together.

Deacon: I am on a mission. You are here for pleasure. John Connor doesn't like it when his soldiers are mia.

Lucille (talking to Coral): Coral, you are beautiful. OH yes you are, my precious Christmas baby.

Deacon (a little sad): Our happiness won't last forever

Lucille (approaching Deacon): My mission is to protect you

Deacon: I thank you for your concerns, but I can take care of myself.

Lucille (presents Deacon with a scarf): Today is your birthday. I knitted this scarf for you.

Deacon (puts the scarf around his neck): Thanks, LJ

Lucille: You are welcome

Deacon: I would've turned twenty seven years old in 2015. I am eighteen in this era.

Lucille: We are ten months apart. My birthday is December 20. I would've tuned twenty five in 2015.

Deacon (checking his watch): I have to go to school now

(Deacon hugs and Kisses Lucille and Coral goodbye. When Deacon walks out of the door, his present reality becomes dust. Lucille and Coral disappear from the scene. They are never seen again. Deacon embraces his destiny, a pretty girl named Olivia Shepherd. Olivia Shepherd is the daughter of a local preacher named Stanley Shepherd. Their fateful meeting at school stirs up both trouble and curiosity among people.)


	3. She is surely destined for greatness

Date: 2-22-1965

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Church Sanctuary

Event: Praise and Worship

Action: Joyfully, the choir by which includes 16 year old Olivia Shepherd worships the lord. Lightheaded, Olivia collapses on the stage and the music dies. Fear overcomes the other choir members and the congregation. Pastor Stanley Shepherd and his family rush to Olivia's aid. Church service remains cancelled until further notice.

Place: The hospital- Olivia's recovery room

Anne Shepherd (hysterical, she begs Olivia): Please wake up, baby

Olivia (opens her eyes): I am awake

Meredith Shepherd Connor (praising God): Hallelujah

Olivia (nauseous): I have to vomit

Deacon Wilson (Olivia's 18 year old boyfriend, offers Olivia a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Olivia relieves herself. A doctor walks into the room bearing life changing news for her)

Doctor: Olivia, you are pregnant

Olivia (coughing): I am not pregnant. You are talking to the wrong girl.

Doctor: Fainting and vomiting are two symptoms of pregnancy.

Deacon, Anne, Christian, Meredith and Lewis Connor (shocked): What?!

(Shocked, a speechless Stanley exits the room. He takes five year old twins, Lillian and Sky Shepherd back with him to church)

Olivia (crying, she yells): DAD!

Anne (places a hand on Olivia's shoulder): Your dad is just in shock. He needs time to regroup his thoughts. I am sure that he still loves you.

Date: 10-2-1965-Nine months later-The night before Sarah's birth

Place: The Shepherd's house-Olivia's bedroom

Action: Heavily pregnant, Olivia (16) has been on bed rest all month long. Deacon Wilson (18) is kind enough to visit her.

Deacon (climbing through the bedroom window): Hello, sweet Olive

Olivia (struggles through a contraction): Thank God, you are here

Deacon (touching Olivia's stomach): I can feel Sarah move within your stomach

Olivia: I have been experiencing contractions all day long. My water hasn't broken yet. The doctor says my water has to break in order for labor to get started.

Deacon: You appear to be in a lot of pain. Our little princess might arrive tomorrow.

Olivia: Sarah doesn't belong to us. Meredith and Lewis are adopting her. They have been dealing with infertility problems. Remember?

Deacon (fighting back tears): Yes, I do remember our agreement. I support your decision. I will still miss Sarah though.

Olivia: I am about to give birth. You have decided to show up all of a sudden. I forgive you for being distant these past months.

Deacon: I thought your family didn't like me because I got you pregnant. I assumed it would be best for me to keep my distance. You never once left my mind.

Olivia (giving Deacon sonogram pictures of Sarah): We created a miracle nine months ago. Isn't Sarah beautiful?

Deacon (looks at the pictures): Wow, Sarah is huge. However will you get this baby out of you?

Olivia: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Deacon: How has your family been treating you?

Olivia (choked up): My family has kept me in hiding. I attended a private school for pregnant girls a long time ago.

Deacon: I don't know if I should break my silence. I don't want your family to kill me.

Olivia: My family wishes to see more of you. They forgive you for impregnating me. You are Sarah's birth father after all.

Deacon: I need more time to work on myself. I don't want to create drama with them again. If only I could breakthrough the clouds then I would see the sunlight.

Olivia: I understand

Deacon: Just cause I am distant, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I will always be here for you.

Olivia (kissing Deacon): I love you

Deacon (with a smirk): I love you too

(Deacon climbs out of the bedroom window and he is never seen again. Olivia's heart bleeds in his absence)

* * *

Date: 10-3-1965

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Olivia Shepherd (16) gives Sarah up for an adoption.

Olivia (having contractions, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA

24year old Meredith Sheppard Connor (crying, she holds Olivia): I love you, my little sister. I thank you for giving Sarah to Lewis and me.

Olivia(sobbing): No problem, you and Lewis deserve a baby

41year old Anne Sheppard (stroking Olivia's hair): Olive, you are super girl

Obgyn (checking Olivia's cervix): Olivia, you are now fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Olivia (feeling pressure down below, she complains): I have to push, the baby is coming right now

Obgyn (preparing to catch the baby): So push

Olivia (screaming as she begins pushing): AHA...AHA...AHA

Anne (encouraging Olivia): You can do this. I have faith in you

Meredith (watching the baby exit Olivia's lady parts): OH MY GOD

Obgyn (placing the baby on top of Olivia): Congratulations, it's a girl

Olivia (placing the baby in Meredith's arms): This beautiful little girl belongs to you. I do believe

Meredith (overcome with emotion, she talks to the baby): I love you so much, Sarah Jeanne Connor

Olivia (crying into Anne's arms): I am such a big burden on everyone. Whenever will my pain and sorrow end?

Anne (assuring Olivia): Olive, you are not a big burden on anyone. You are only just a teenager and a high school student. You have your whole entire life in front of

you. I support your decision to give Sarah up for an adoption.

Scene 2: The waiting room

Meredith (carrying Sarah, she approaches Lewis and Stanley): This is Sarah Jeanne Connor

27year old Lewis Connor (holding Sarah): Hello, princess

Meredith(sobbing): Lewis, we are finally parents after all these years of infertility. It is a miracle, can you believe it?

Lewis (kissing Meredith): I love you, Meryl

41year old Stanley Sheppard: How is Olivia doing?

Meredith(sniffling): Olive is tired, but doing well overall

Stanley (referring to Sarah): She is surely destined for greatness


	4. Stepping In and Out of Love

Date: 10-7-1965 (Four days after Sarah's birth)

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Situation: Sarah has her baby dedication

41 year old Stanley (to the congregation): Good morning, y'all. Today we are going to have a baby dedication.

(Excited the congregation claps)

Stanley (to Meredith and Lewis): You can bring Sarah up onto the stage

(27 year old Lewis accompanies 24 year old Meredith onto the stage. Meredith carries a sleeping baby Sarah in her arms. 41 year old Anne joins her husband, Stanley on the stage)

Meredith (placing Sarah in Lewis' arms): Please hold Sarah for a moment

Lewis: OK

Meredith (dragging Olivia by the arm onto the stage): You deserve to be apart of this special event. You did give birth to Sarah after all.

16 year old Olivia (choked up): Thanks

Meredith (taking Sarah out of Lewis' arms): Come over here, honey

Stanley (pouring water over Sarah's head): I baptize you in the name of the father, son and holy spirit

(Delighted, baby Sarah cooes making everyone laugh)

Scene: Lewis and Meredith's house-Den

Lewis (changing Sarah's dirty diaper): I never knew babies could produce a lot of crap

Stanley: Out of all my children, Christian produced the most crap when he was a baby

20 year old Christian (yelling): DAD!

Stanley (laughing): I am sorry, Chris

Christian (to Lewis): Before Sarah was born, how long have you and Meryl tried having a baby?

Lewis (choked up): Meredith and I started trying ever since our honeymoon. Misfortune dealt us a very bad hand. We had lost hope until Sarah showed up on the scene.

Scene: The Kitchen

(The women are busy socializing and cooking dinner)

Meredith (hugging Olivia): Olive, I thank you for giving me the gift of life

Olivia (smiling): You are welcome

Anne: Olive, I support your decision to put Sarah up for an adoption

Olivia: My sacrifice was indeed a labor of love. I don't have any regrets about bringing Sarah into the world. God bless and protect my baby daddy wherever he may be at the moment.

Meredith: Someday Sarah will search for her birth father, Deacon Wilson

Olivia (looks out of the kitchen window): Deacon's car was just in the drive away. Now his car has left our property. I assume he changed his mind about coming into the house.

Anne: You and Deacon need to spend time apart

Olivia (choked up): My heart belongs to him. We created a life, he will always be apart of me.

Meredith: Olive, has your lady parts recovered from giving birth yet?

Olivia: Somewhat

Anne: The recovery process was really hard for me especially after the twins' birth. Lillian and Sky have been quite a hand full, but I still love them.

Meredith: By the way, today is the Twin's fifth birthday. 10-7-1960, we will never forget about this day.

(Energetic, Sky chases his twin sister, Lillian into the kitchen)

Anne: Sky and Lilly, please stop running in the kitchen

The Twins: We are sorry, mommy

Olivia (embracing the twins): Happy birthday, little Angels

The twins (holding very tightly onto Olivia): Olivia, we love you

Olivia (taking turns tickling Sky and Lillian): I love you too

* * *

Date: 4-21-2015

Place: Olivia and Deacon's house-The Backyard

Action: Sarah talks to her biological parents

Olivia (hugs and Kisses Sarah): Finally, you are all mine

Sarah: I won't be here long

Olivia: You can spend the night in the guest room if you want too

Sarah: Sorry...my trip has to be short

Deacon: You are a ghost drifting in and out of my life. We never have a chance to spend time with each other. I don't understand why you always have to be in a rush?

Sarah: You gave me up for an adoption. We don't have a relationship. Why should I build upon something that was never meant to exist in the first place?

Olivia: You cared enough to visit Deacon and me. Your kindness speaks volumes to me.

Sarah: Life is short. Who knows what can happen tomorrow? We can be alive today, but dead the next day.

Deacon: I miss my other family. I sacrificed them for Olivia and you. I wonder whatever happened to Lucille and Coral?

Olivia (taken aback): Lucille and Coral?!

Deacon: My other family

Sarah: John told me that you were apart of the resistance. Your destiny was similar to Kyle's fate. I bet Lucille and Coral are right back where they belong.


	5. I know you care, but its not enough

Date: Still 10-7-1965

Lucille's p.o.v

Deacon is kind enough to treat Coral and me to a drive in movie. He should be with Olivia and

Sarah tonight, but it is what it is. "Luce..Lucy...Lucille" Deacon chants. "Dee...DW...Deacon"

I tease him. "Are you enjoying our last date?" he asks. Our last date?! This thought

causes me to be emotional. Coral is fast asleep in her car seat so she can't see or

hear me fall apart. "I hate it that I will have to let you go. You belong to Olivia. You

are John Connor's grandfather afterall. I know you care, but it's not enough" I sob.

"We will see each other again" he promises me. The ending of the movie symbolizes

my final farewell to Deacon and our distorted black and white world.


	6. Now or never, I tell the truth

Deacon's p.o.v

Quietly, I climb through Olivia's bedroom window. I don't want to awake Olivia's parents. I lay down

beside my beloved in bed. My presence startles her. "Deacon!" frightened, she gasps. "Did you miss

me?" I wonder removing hair away from her face. "Yes, I did miss you. Lewis and Meredith have

Sarah. You lost a chance to see her. Where have you been? What on earth can be more than

Sarah?" she demands. "I attended a drive in movie" I confess. "Who accompanied you to

the drive in movie?" she inquires. "I am a time traveler. I was sent by John Connor to protect you.

Sarah will become his mother. I saw a movie with my girlfriend Lucille. We have a daughter named

Coral" I explain. Hysterically, Olivia laughs herself to sleep. I feel humilated and numb. She

assumes I have a mental disorder, therefore she doesn't believe me. She promises to

keep my secret though.


	7. Goosebumps

Time Period: The Present Reality

Year: 2016

John's p.o.v

I stumble upon a big brown box in the attic. The box contains my mother's old scrapbooks and

family photo albums. Cold soft brown feminine hands touch my shoulders. "Boo" the ghostly female

figure whispers in my ears. Frightened, my feet head straight for the door.


	8. Life Stuck In The Crossfire

Lucille's p.o.v (During and after the "big reveal")

Raw untouched meat

A life stuck in the crossfire

Temporary important significance

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

A long fulfilling journey

My metamorphosis


	9. A Family Reunion

Date: 11-15-1973

Scenario: An airplane crash

Olivia Shepherd Wilson ((24) she stares at the passing clouds): All these clouds are pretty. I wonder if heaven is going to look like this?

Deacon Wilson ((26) he is trying to take a nap): Maybe, honey

Olivia (feels the plane starting to shake and rumble): Something is wrong

Deacon (wide awake and alert): Really?!

Olivia: Yes

The Pilot (over the intercom): Brace for impact. We are going down.

(Automatically, Olivia and Deacon put on their oxygen masks. Fire and debris consume the airplane. The airplane splits into two just like their young hearts.)

Scene: A barren field

Action: Severely wounded, Olivia lays in the wreckage of the plane. Broken limbs prevent Olivia from searching for Deacon. She screams out his name. He doesn't respond back to her. A good Samaritan discovers Olivia and helps her. She is reunited with Deacon at a local hospital. She has been with Deacon since she was sixteen. She is not going to forsake him now. Deacon awakes from his coma just in time for Thanksgiving. Sarah's parents (Olivia's sister Meredith and Lewis Connor) take care of them until they can provide for themselves.

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 11-24-2016

Special Event: Thanksgiving at Olivia and Deacon's house

Kitty and Chance: I am hungry

Cameron: Be patient, Children

Kyle (becoming frustrated, he rings the doorbell again): If Olivia wants us to come over then she should answer the door

Sarah (hearing footsteps): Olivia is coming

Derek: Finally!

John (giggling to himself): My family..

Olivia (67) she opens the door and embraces her family members): Welcome to my home!

Scene: The Dining Room

Action: Sarah notices Deacon (69) sitting at the table. Sarah gives Deacon a real tight bear hug. She is a little emotional because she has received not so great news about him from Olivia. According to Olivia, Deacon has early signs of Demetria. He has a huge cancerous mass in his stomach. He has been in and out of the nursing home.

Deacon (to Sarah): Why are you crying, sweetie?

Sarah (takes a seat next to Deacon): I am happy to see you again

Deacon: What is your name again?

Sarah: My name is Sarah

Deacon: Sarah, that's a pretty name

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Olivia: How about we go around the table and say what we are grateful for?

Meredith Connor (75): Liv, I am grateful for inviting me over for Thanksgiving dinner

Olivia: You are welcome

Lewis Connor (78): You are a fantastic cook

Olivia: Thanks

Kyle: Thank you for not kissing me

Olivia: You are welcome

Derek: Do you have any beer?

Olivia: I don't know. I will have to check the refrigerator.

John: You gave birth to my mom. You allowed Meredith and Lewis to raise her. Are you my grandma or aunt?

Olivia: I am whatever you make me to be

Cameron: I am with John

Olivia: Ok Cool

Kitty and Chance: Can we eat now?

Olivia: We must pray first, kids

Action: Olivia prays and then they all dig into their food. They have such a good time with each other that they spend Christmas and New Years Eve + Day together. 2017 is full of many upcoming births, weddings, and graduations for them.


End file.
